


This Mess Is Mine (Larry Stylinson)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Insecure Louis, M/M, Protective Harry, Sad Harry, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been in love for four years, ever since they met on XFactor, but they've always had to hide it. A fling every winter for Harry, making him out to be a womanizer, even though he was the farthest thing from it. Eleanor Calder for Louis, the nicest girl, but unfortunately a beard to cover up the fact that Louis loved Harry.<br/>So many things were done to cover up the feelings they both shared, and it leaves Harry depressed, every time "Elounour" photos surfaces it leaves him raw. Louis is even more insecure than he was growing up, feeling like his true feelings are rubbish.<br/>When the both are fed up with living a life of lies, they brace the world as being gay, until Management drops them, leaving them without a record label, and all of the boy's facing discrimination for having two gay members. Harry and Louis both feel like they've made a mistake, but facing their love will always come with costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Mess Is Mine (Larry Stylinson)

Harry blinked away the burning tears as he saw pictures of Louis and Eleanor on his twitter feed. He couldn't help but despise Eleanor, the girl that got to go on dates with the love of his life, while Harry sat at home, feeling alone and scared. Louis looked so unhappy in most pictures, but occasionally there was a picture caught of him looking genuinely happy, and it scared the shit out of Harry. What if one day Louis realizes that Eleanor is really the one, and Harry was just a confused notion in his mind? Harry could barely handle fake dates, what if one day it was the real deal? Harry ran his fingers through his hair, trying to steady his breathing, but he felt a panic attack coming on.

The fact that the two of them couldn't sit together in interviews was the most heartbreaking thing. Back when the band was first formed, Harry and Louis were aloud to be all over each other, hugging and holding hands, trying their best to act inconspicuous. It was because of the fans, management had said. They couldn't suspect anything, but of course the fans were right. Whenever Harry was down, or he was about to hurt himself again, he'd scroll through the tag #LarryStylinson and try to imagine a world where the two could openly be together. Harry was saddened to admit he'd sometimes read alternate universe fanfictions where the two were happily together, even married, but it always dragged his mood down more.

Harry was close to throwing his, so he angrily turned the lockscreen off, slamming it on the table, his frustration milling out of him. He put his head in between his hands, his tears dripping onto the coffee table as he thought of all of the pictures of Lou and Eleanor kissing. "What the hell, he's my boyfriend." Harry grumbled, feeling sick to his stomach.

The door swung open and Niall walked into the kitchen, whistling and placing the groceries down quickly when he saw Harry crying. They were staying at a hotel in New York for a concert and Niall had been making a quick food run, and he rushed over, looking concerned. "What's wrong Harry?" He asked, even though he knew perfectly well what was wrong.

"What if he falls in love with her?" Harry sobbed, letting his face fall flat onto the table. "What if he gets over me, and genuinely loves her." Everything inside of Harry felt as if it were collapsing, and he was suddenly grateful that Niall was there, or else he wouldn't be able to keep it together. Niall and the other boys had realized Harry and Louis were together two years ago, and they had been completely fine with it. Liam thought it was the cutest thing, and Niall was the most supportive. Zayn had snickered and told everyone that he had known since they first met, he could see it in Harry and Louis's eyes.

Niall sat down at a chair facing parallel from Harry, and leaned down to look into Harry's eyes. "He'll never get over ya, he loves you." Niall sighed, and Harry slowly picked his head up, wiping off his eyes. "He's forced to date Eleanor. If he could, he'd go public with you in a heartbeat."

Harry nodded, getting up from the table and heading into the kitchen, his phone still opened to twitter in his hand. He went into the fridge and pulled out a water bottle, chugging half of the thing, semi hoping he could drown himself. Niall still glanced at Harry, concerned, as he put the groceries away, but he didn't say anything. Niall knew that Harry had been going through something for a while, it was easy to see when they often shared flats and hotels. Harry couldn't hide his pain as well as he used to either, back when he was sixteen, seventeen, everyone thought he was the "cheeky and upbeat" guy in the band, which had been peculiar to him, considering he was the farthest thing from it, it was all an act. Now at 20 years old, he could barely hold himself together, and he couldn't keep his emotions in anymore, he was tired.

"I'm going to my room. Might watch a movie." Harry mumbled to Niall, and Niall shot his head over to the direction of Harry walking down the hallway and into his room. Niall solemnly shook his head, placing the milk in the fridge along with a gallon of lemonade. Harry crawled into his bed, feeling defeated but not wanting to make a big deal out of it. He snuggled into his white comforter and turned on the tv that sat atop the dresser. Harry's phone was still in his hand, but auto lock had turned off the screen, so now Harry couldn't see the pictures of Lou everywhere he turned.

Channel 12 was on, a preset apparently a preset in New York, and a weather report was being broadcasted, sunny and 70 degrees fahrenheit, nice weather for May, and Harry clicked to the on demand channel, flipping through the comedy movies, trying to distract himself from the gnawing pain in his chest.

How could management do this to them? _They manage us, they hold our contract, and they can't even treat us with decency or let us be ourselves. We're being controlled._ Harry was glad the boy's supported them so much, he didn't know what he would do. Now he just wanted Louis home, but he knew that could be hours. A desperate part of him wanted to call Louis, just to see how he was doing, but he didn't want to risk starting something in the media. 

Harry decided on White Chicks, something he'd probably seen seven times, but it always slightly cheered him up. Harry resorted to also tweeting something random,  _There will be mainly prancing._ Which didn't make much sense but he knew the fans would laugh about how he never made sense. He thought about doing a follow spree, but he was so exhausted, and his heart wasn't in it tonight. Four years ago they used to do tweet/follow sprees everyday, but now they were either busy or terribly tired. Niall was probably asleep on the couch, a cereal bowl rested across his chest.

Right when the two men got all of that makeup done to look like girl's, Harry's phone rang. He glanced down and saw that Louis was calling, and he giddily answered it, sitting upright on the bed, pausing the movie. "Louis?" He asked into the phone, trying to make his voice sound steady and as if it weren't broken.

"Harry." Louis answered back, his voice spreading calmness through Harry, although it sounded sad. "I'm sorry, that, that I'm here." He said breathlessly, his voice shaking uncontrollably. 

"Louis, breathe, it's okay." Harry replied, trying to calm down Louis. Louis had always had extremely bad anxiety, and he was so insecure. It hurt Harry every time Louis had a panic attack, and he felt like his heart was going to drop down to his stomach. Louis's anxiety had sky rocketed since Elounor, and Harry knew Louis hated to go out, but Harry was one to overthink. "It's fine, I promise." Harry faked a laugh, feeling his voice begin to shake as well, tears prickling his eyes, and rise up his throat. 

"I know it hurts you Harry. I don't want to hurt you." Louis cried, and Harry could feel the tears dripping down his face. "I don't want to hurt you." He sounded quiet and timid, scared.

"It's not your fault. When you get home we can watch a movie, okay?" Louis agreed, and the  _love you_ 's they both received seemed to calm them down, but they both returned to their previous activities with less heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know this is rather short but I really just wanted to upload a little something. If you like it, leave a kudos or comment so I know I should continue it :)


End file.
